


Only You

by TheXJames



Series: It Matters How This Ends [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Romantic Gestures, Soulmates, You're Welcome, finally not super angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 23:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16252421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheXJames/pseuds/TheXJames
Summary: It was causing Chloe to fall in love with her all over again, if she were being honest. Beca had pushed aside every fear and trepidation Chloe could possibly have with her actions.





	Only You

**Author's Note:**

> Ah Ha! 
> 
> I managed to write something that doesn't slice into your soul!
> 
> I'm proud of myself.
> 
> This is loosely based on the song "Only You" by Cheat Codes ft. Little Mix. It also uses said song. 
> 
>  
> 
> I know I write that Louisa Johnson sings this in the fic. I'm aware she does not sing this (although she should) but I didn't want to look up the girls in Little Mix so creative liberties yay!
> 
> **Has now been edited. Hopefully this helps.
> 
> xx Continue at your own risk....

Chloe dragged herself up the last flight of stairs before finally reaching the studio. She pulled her keys from her purse, unlocked the door, and was greeted with the smell of chicken parmesan. Her stomach growled lightly, feeling the need to expound on how hungry she was. She dropped her book bag by the door and looked over at a sight that warmed her heart. Beca stood in the tiny kitchen with her headphones on. She was swaying her hips as she chopped the final ingredients for salad. Chloe shuffled toward the kitchen, where Beca still hadn’t seen her, and walked behind her girlfriend. She waited until the chopping knife was on the counter before reaching out and grabbing Beca by the hips.

 

“What the-” Beca nearly jumped out of her skin as she turned to Chloe, her face already going red with embarrassment. “Uhm...how long have you been there?”

 

“Long enough” Chloe laughed as let go of the girl’s hips. “What you listening to?” She asked as she started to steal Beca’s headphones.

 

“Not yet.” Beca mumbled, turning so Chloe couldn’t grab the headphones from her. “You can’t hear it yet. It’s not finished.”

 

“Ooh it’s a mix?” Chloe loved Beca’s mixes. They filled most of her playlists and she especially loved hearing them first. “C’mon Becs, let me listen.”

 

“It’s not a mix Chlo.” Chloe tilted her head, confused.

 

“Well if it’s not a mix what do you mean - oh my god Beca is it an original?” Chloe had to hear it now. Beca had started dabbling with songwriting not long after she got to LA. So far Chloe had only heard two songs, both of which were amazing in her opinion (which was the right opinion) but since quitting her job and coming back to New York Beca hadn’t seemed to be working on anything new.

 

Pink once again creeped up Beca’s neck as she nodded yes. “I really don’t want you to listen yet though. I’ve only laid the backing tracks and I want it to be finished first.” Beca looked at her sheepishly. Chloe couldn’t help but grin. This girl was always so concerned with things being perfect.

 

“Okay I’ll wait, but can you at least give me a little hint as to what this one’s about?” Chloe gave her best puppy dog eyes; she knew Beca couldn’t resist.

 

“Um...I started writing it on the plane back here.” Beca stated quietly. Chloe watched as her girlfriend’s face flashed regret and fear before she schooled her features into her usual awkwardly confident self. Chloe had more questions now, but realized Beca wasn’t ready.

 

“I can’t wait to hear it Becs.” She said, smiling warmly at the girl in front of her.

 

_Four Weeks Earlier_

 

_"I quit my job. Resigned. Sublet my apartment and came back here with everything important. The rest is in storage. I sent my resume to some local stations and record labels last night before my flight. I'm not going back. I'm not leaving you again.”_

 

_Chloe’s heart sped up with every word Beca rushed out. She knew she should be paying attention to what the girl was saying but her mind was stuck on one thing. Beca quit her job. She left LA and got on a plane to come back to this crappy studio apartment because she couldn’t be without Chloe._

 

_Chloe was stunned; she knew it was the wrong decision when she called Beca and told her she couldn’t do this anymore. She felt her heart split the moment she said the words. Chloe needed Beca in her life more than she needed anything. She’d known that for years now. She never thought the same was true for Beca though. She always knew music would be Beca’s first love, and that was okay with her. She would happily take second place if it meant having Beca love her at all._

 

_But Beca had quit. She’d left a dream job that she loved, unequivocally loved, and that allowed her to make music in the way she had always wanted, for Chloe. She realized she had stopped listening to Beca, who was still speaking, and focused back on the words coming from the girl before her._

 

_“I let you down. I failed you, and I know that, but please don't give up on me. Don't give up on us."_

 

_“You quit your job?” Chloe probably should have had more to say after the monologue Beca had just poured out._

 

_"Yes." Beca hung her head slightly. "I should have done it a long time ago."_

 

_Chloe couldn’t help herself as her hand moved to Beca’s face, bringing those steel blue eyes back into her line of sight. As she looked into the eyes of the one who had hurt her so badly she realized how much Beca did need her. Yes, Beca had hurt her. Yes, Beca had been inattentive and the distance had been really, really, hard. But the girl standing in front of her was as broken and lost as she was._

 

_Chloe moved her hand from Beca’s face down to lace their fingers together. She saw the way Beca’s face shifted into something almost hopeful, though not fully getting there._

 

_In that moment Chloe realized, they could get through this._

 

She couldn’t believe the change in Beca in the last four weeks. They still had things to work through, Chloe in particular had been hesitant to let Beca fully back into her heart. Beca though, for her part, had gone out of her way to show Chloe how much she meant the words she’d spoken at her doorstep that day. She’d gotten a job at a radio station working the mid day shift so she was home to have breakfast with Chloe and was home when Chloe got done with school. She made it a point to ask Chloe about her day and to really listen. It was causing Chloe to fall in love with her all over again, if she were being honest. Beca had pushed aside every fear and trepidation Chloe could possibly have with her actions.

 

“How was school today?” Beca asked as she set two plates on the small dining table. Chloe had just finished up her shower and was toweling her hair off.

 

“It was good. I’m loving these final weeks. I get to spend so much time with puppies!” She said excitedly.

 

“Just don’t bring one home Beale.” Beca chuckled at her. “Have you thought anymore about your post grad options?”

 

Chloe had been offered two internships after graduation, which was only six weeks away now. One was at a very prestigious animal hospital in Boston, the other an exotic veterinarian in San Francisco. Both seemed like great opportunities, Chloe just had to decide which specialty she wanted to go.

 

“I’m not really sure Becs, I mean exotic pets could be really awesome and I’d get to work with animals most people never have the chance to, but I feel like turning down Belleview is unheard of.” She sat down at the table as Beca filled two wine glasses and brought them to the table.

 

“Trust your instincts Chlo. Whichever place you think will make you happier is the one you should go with.” Beca smiled at her from across the table. “Although, I hear the weather in San Fran is a little nicer.”

 

Chloe laughed at that last statement. “Yeah, I’m sure it is.” She knew Beca wasn’t pressuring her. Beca had made it very clear when Chloe found out about the internships that it was her choice. She could work from anywhere, she said. It was so matter of fact to Beca, the idea that she would go wherever Chloe decided, that she couldn’t help but believe her.

 

They continued talking about Chloe’s day and Beca’s upcoming shift at the station the next morning throughout dinner. As Chloe stood to take the dished into the sink Beca grabbed her hand. She stood up and pulled closer.

 

“I think we should consider going to therapy.” Stunned, Chloe stared at her.

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes. I think it would be good. Great, even.” Beca had a look of resolve on her face.

 

“I know it wasn’t something you were interested in before, what changed your mind?” Chloe had to ask. They’d had this conversation six months ago and it had not gone this way.

 

_Six months earlier_

 

_“Becs, will you at least consider it? Couples therapy helps a lot of people and there’s an LGBT therapist that works with long distance couples through Skype.”_

 

_“No.” Beca looked away from the screen as she answered. “Therapy is for weak couples. We aren’t weak.”_

 

_Chloe sighed. “Becs...please just think about it. These last three months have been really rough, and we still have a long way to go.”_

 

_“We don’t need some shrink to micro analyze our relationship Chloe. We’ll be fine.”_

 

“I just...I know I wasn’t open to it before, but maybe I should have been.” Beca looked down, unable to meet Chloe’s eyes. “If you don’t think it’s a good idea though-”

 

“No, I think it’s good. I’d like that.” Beca looked back up at her with a small smile. Chloe squeezed the hand she still grasped. “I’d really like that.”

 

They didn’t say anything else about it, Chloe wanting to leave the planning to Beca so she could find a counselor she was comfortable with. She understood the younger girl’s reservations, her parents had tried therapy and that obviously worked out well. Chloe just felt it would help them; they’d dealt with so much on their own the last year that a push from someone outside the situation might help them resolve those hard emotions. Chloe was pleasantly surprised that Beca seemed to be thinking the same thing.

 

She woke up the next morning to the smell of coffee. Beca was moving around the apartment, getting ready for her shift at the station. Chloe was off school that day, so instead of joining the girl in preparing for the day she took the opportunity to just watch her. It wasn’t long before Beca felt eyes on her and looked toward Chloe, a smile already in place.

 

“Morning sleepyhead. Coffee?” She asked as she made her way toward the kitchen, already knowing the answer.

 

“Yes please.” Chloe hummed. She loved waking up this way. It was everything she wanted.

 

Beca set the mug on Chloe’s bedside table and leaned down to kiss her good morning. “I have to head to the station, but do me a favor and turn on the show around 11:00? I want you to hear something.”

 

Chloe nodded her head and she sipped the fresh coffee. “Have a good day!” She said and waved as Beca left.

 

Just before eleven Chloe pulled up the radio app on her phone and flipped to Beca’s station. She immediately heard Beca’s voice, as well as the voice of her guest today. They were discussing the new song said guest had just recorded. A song that Beca had apparently written. Chloe listened intently as the conversation continued.

 

“So Louisa, you just finished recording this two days ago?” Beca asked the artist.

 

“Yeah, it happened really fast. Of course YOU know this.” Louisa jabbed at Beca. “But yeah I mean after hearing this song I knew I had to jump on it. Your words are just amazing. This girl must be pretty special to you.” Chloe was confused at that. What girl? What was Beca’s song about?

 

“Yeah, she’s definitely special.” Beca sounded shy over the radio waves.

 

“So will you finally tell me, and your listeners, who this mystery girl is?” Louisa asked. Chloe could hear the smile in her voice.

 

“She’s not a mystery, she’s my girl. Hopefully will be for a very long time.” Chloe smiled at Beca’s response.

 

“Aww I knew you were a softie!” Louisa joked. “Seriously though, tell your listeners what you told me when you pitched this song to me. I think it’s so important to hear before we play the song.”

 

Chloe heard Beca take a breath. “So, not too long ago I came very close to losing this girl. I was so caught up in work and life that I didn’t realize how far away I’d pushed her. It wasn’t until she hit her breaking point that I understood how much she mattered. Luckily I found a way to convince her to give me another chance -” Chloe heard Beca laugh softly - “But around that time it dawned on me that all of the things I thought mattered in my life really didn’t. The work, the fame, the music...it didn’t mean anything without her. If I couldn’t share it with her.”

 

Louisa waited a moment before replying. “Geez, hit us in the feels why don’t ya Mitchell.”

 

“Sorry guys, that got real deep real fast.” Beca and Louisa chuckled again. “Okay, well no more waiting. Here’s Louisa Johnson’s latest single, ‘Only You’.”

 

Chloe was already fighting back tears at Beca’s words. She’d only gotten to listen to her radio show a couple of times, with it being in the middle of the day, but she couldn’t remember Beca talking about her before. What Beca had said on air, to god knows how many people, it was everything. As the first note of the song began Chloe realized she was shaking slightly, from nerves or excitement she couldn’t tell. She turned her volume up more as Louisa began singing.

 

Dancing with your silhouette in the places that we met

Ooh, tryna find you in the moon

Paris never feels the same, when the streets all call your name

Ooh, so I hide in crowded rooms

 

And I'll follow right down the river

Where the ocean meets the sky

To you, to you

 

Once upon a time we had it all

Somewhere down the line we went and lost it

One brick at a time we watched it fall

I’m broken here tonight and darling, no one else can fix me

Only you, only you

And no one else can fix me, only you

Only you, only you

And no one else can fix me, only you, oh

Only you

 

Chloe didn’t try to stop the tears at this point. Beca had written this on the plane, on the way to her. She’d reached outside of her comfort zone once again to try and express how she felt to Chloe in the best way she knew how, through music. The beats Beca had laid complemented the lyrics perfectly, and Chloe was once again blown away by how talented her girlfriend was.

As the song continued, with another verse and chorus repeated, Chloe lost herself in her feelings. It was therapeutic in a way, listening to a song Beca had written for her, that fit her emotions perfectly as well. Beca was the only one who could fix her; the girl who she had barged into her shower, who she had meticulously broken down her walls and wormed her way into her heart, who had become her best friend and so much more.

 

Everything dawned on Chloe once again. This girl, who upon first meeting wouldn’t let people within arms reach, had given up everything to be with Chloe. To fix things with Chloe. To show Chloe that she was the most important thing in her life.

 

It wasn't lost on Chloe the irony of her current situation. Here she was, hesitant and fearful of committing to Beca; their past seeping through the cracks of Chloe's mind. And Beca, awkward and insecure Beca, was more confident than ever that she and Chloe could make it. Somewhere along the way their roles had reversed, and while that thought was tinged with sadness for Chloe (knowing they had hurt each other to get to that point) it was also reassuring. 

When Beca showed up at their apartment saying all the right words Chloe knew they would try to fix this. She knew the other girl would promise to change and to be better. She didn't know, however, that Beca would exceed those promises and be a rock that Chloe could hold onto while she traversed the tumultuous waters of her mind and heart.

Chloe made her decision in that moment. She would turn down the internship in Boston and go to San Francisco, where Beca would have access to more music labels. Beca deserved this, she deserved to follow her dreams without being worried about losing Chloe. She deserved to know, with the same surety that she had shown Chloe, that being together would make them better individually. Beca deserved the life she loved with the girl she loved.

 

Beca deserved the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay dudes, let me know what you think. Be honest - it's okay if you don't like it. 
> 
> I should maybe stick to the angst.


End file.
